Gary Whipdick
Summary Gary Whipdick is an ex-cohost of the public access television show "Cooking Meth at Home" and is one of the main characters in the SitcomPit series of the same name. He has worked closely with Brutus T. Dingus but enjoyed a brief spell of working solo after Brutus was arrested. He is aware that Brutus' meth is a scam and is not a legitimate product and he even goes as far as trying to pass methane off as meth. He is portrayed by Dan Hargreaves. Episode 1 Gary Whipdick plays a very small part in episode 1, He appears breifly at the beginning and introduces himself in preparation to cook meth on the show, however, Brutus mistakes his name for Dave WhipPenis. In response, Gary storms off mumbling "twenty years of partnership" after slamming on a chair shouting "dick" thrice. After Brutus shoots the customer and runs off Gary returns to sign off the show, claiming that Brutus "got put in jail" and that he would not be bailing him out. this leaves Gary with what he always wanted, the show to himself. He lets out an evil sounding, manic laugh and the episode ends. Episode 2 The episode begins with Gary welcoming everyone to the show, which he has taken over fully. He claims that he has changed a few things since Brutus got put in jail, such as the table layout and title font. As opposed to Brutus' shambolic scam "Cardboard Meth", Whipdick takes a different approach and tries to use the "next best thing to meth" because Brutus never actually made any real produce. He tries to use methane and attempts to sell it to a high class customer (as opposed to the low-life junkies that Brutus used to deal with). Needless to say, this fails and the customer slaps him and storms off. Later, Whipdick begins to break down moaning "we're going all wrong here". It is revealed by an off-screen voice that his "putrid methane killed Frank". The customer begins to annoy Gary by screaming "how dare you" over and over until Gary has had enough and shoots him ending the episode. Episode 3 Whipdick is first seen in this episode, having not been promptly arrested, counting his money, admiring it and even sniffing it. However, his moment of ecstasy is soon interrupted by a policeman who arrests him for shooting the customer in episode 2 who is revealed to have been "a high up executive". It is in this scene that we learn Whipdick has been to jail before and had a cell-mate called "Black Brody" who raped him seven years prior. Gary is thrown into Brutus' cell shortly afterwards ad is interrogated by Brutus. the two quickly get at each others throats, insulting each other over their respective running of the show. The argument gets so heated that Gary attacks Brutus. Style and Clothes Whipdick is younger than Brutus in both attitude and appearance. He is clean shaven and often wears shirts predominantly with a blue colour scheme. Characteristics Gary Whipdick appears to driven by money and success. He gets extremely excited at the thought of these things and goes as far as sniffing money, talking to himself and letting out evil laughs. He has an American accent (leaning more towards the south) and can become immature when arguing as he sometimes uses imitation and ad-homonyms to try and win. His presenting skills are less showy than Brutus' and more matter of fact. Notable Quotes "Twenty years of partnership..." "I'm not bailing him out." "Security, can we get him out please" "Ooh, look at this lovely money. Mmm, all mine, no-one else's" "Put me back with Black Brody!" "If you actually did your job right we'd have some money, wouldn't we dipshit!" "Oh, cause I haven't shot someone before unlike you, Mr 'I never shoot people on national TV'" "Like you did any better! I will kill you!" Chronological List of Appearances Cooking Meth at Home Series: * Episode 1 - 14th April 2014 - Supporting Role * Episode 2 - 6th August 2014 - Main Role * Episode 3 - 17th September 2014 - Main Role Category:Characters